Not Like Any Other Boyfriend
by His Lopsided Grin
Summary: Good boyfriends would try to make you smile, choose a cute shirt for you, buy you your favorite drink, apologize with chocolates and flowers, tell you you're beautiful, support you all the way—but unfortunately for Mikan... Natsume Hyuuga is everything but a good boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1: Shopping with You

**A/N: **Greetings, everyone. I'm here with a new story. I'm planning to make this as a collection of one-shots which shows what sort of boyfriend Natsume is. I hope you could support me with this. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **If I say I own "Gakuen Alice", would you believe me? Obviously not.

* * *

**[Not Like Any Other Boyfriend]**

**"Shopping with You"**

~_Good boyfriends would choose and buy you a really cute shirt...~_

I was just probing through the clothe racks, thinking, "_Oh! This spaghetti top is so flashy and revealing! Who would wear this thing?" _when I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned with a light smile. "Hey!" Then, I frowned when I see a scowl on his marvelously sculpted face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm bored to death." Natsume Hyuuga muttered under his breath. His red, crimson eyes were glued in my amber orbs. I took all the air I need to make the perfect pout.

"It's just for a while!" I begged.

He didn't look please. Natsume never was a man with patience. He plowed his hand through his raven, black hair. Natsume was wearing an old t-shirt that was splattered with paint from last weekend's project. But he still looked dashing and anybody could outline his muscles. He doesn't look fifteen at all!

"Tch. Just grab any clothes!" Natsume hissed, irritated.

"_Any_ clothes?" I looked at him incredulously.

"You'd look beautiful in anything." Natsume said nonchalantly with a shrug. My cheeks stained into pink. Hm. He rarely says anything sweet and cheesy like that. I figured that it's because we were alone in one corner. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He was just pulling his moves for us to head back to the academy.

"Hey, if you're really that bored, can you choose a shirt for me?" With that said, he gazed at the rack I was looking and pulled out the spaghetti top I was checking a while ago.

"Here."

"T-That's too revealing!"

"Why else did I get it for you?"

"Ugh! You pervert!"

"God. You're so picky."

I stuck my tongue out while Natsume disregarded my—what he usually calls—"childish" behavior. He hooked the top and gazed idly at the other clothing. He reached out for a particular shirt but another tiny hand went for it.

"Whoops, sorry!" The girl apologized. She was from the Alice Academy too with her uniform standing out. Her face was reddening. I may be dense. But I know that my boyfriend is still a must-have and he gets every girl insane. I pretended not to notice and simply greeted her with a beam.

"Hello."

"H-Hi!" She squeaked and scurried off like a little mouse. Aw, how cute! Natsume looked at me with his forehead creased.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. You're weird." He said it as if he's been saying it since he was born. I groaned, "That's not a nice thing to say!"

"A normal weirdo would have taken it as a compliment. So, you're even weirder than a weirdo is."

"Meanie!"

His vacant expression now held boredom again. I thought for a moment.

"Oh! I got an idea! Why don't you go and find us both matching shirts! You know, for couples!"

I grinned from ear to ear. He narrowed his eyes at me and crinkled his nose. "Hn. That's so sappy for my taste."

"What?!" I gawked at him. Oh! And he's telling me that I'm so picky! "Fine."

I snapped and folded my arms. But I can't get mad at him for a long time. It was always so hard for me to. Natsume sauntered off from Lord knows where.

After scrutinizing at several more racks, I gave up. I chose enough clothes anyway. I hobbled towards the counter with only a pair of jeans and two different simple casual shirts. Oh, well. They were on sale. As I waited for my turn, I peered over my shoulder.

Natsume must be loitering about. I wondered what he was doing. He might be buying something to drink or maybe to eat. Or maybe he was going through a comic store. I was bothered by his absence as I passed my shirts and jeans to the cashier.

"Eight-hundred-fifty rabbits."

"That much?" I was staring at her in disbelief. The lady nodded while chewing on a bubblegum. She looked younger than thirty and her red lipstick was gathering all the attention. I sighed and fetched for my wallet.

For some reasons, the lady gasped—nearly choking her gum. I was going to ask if everything was alright when a grunt shot from behind. I gazed incredulously at the popular fire-caster. He was carrying two shopping bags that came from another clothing store.

"Where have you been?" I fired the question.

Natsume made a face. "You told me to choose a shirt for you, stupid."

"Huh?"

"I didn't like the clothes here. So, I went to another store."

"Oh. Can I see?" Knowing he can't resist my puppy dog eyes, I was so sure I could squeeze the answer out of him. But Natsume waved it off with no hesitation.

"Later." He glanced at the cash register and he hauled his wallet out.

"Wait! I'm going to pay for all this!" I said, tugging his sleeve. Natsume clicked his tongue annoyingly. "Good boyfriends would pay."

"You're not a good boyfriend. You're the best!"

"Flattery will only spark my determination."

"Don't pay! I want to pay!"

"How did a no-star like you get some money?"

"Hey! I'm a double-star now!"

"Hn. Let me pay. Can't you see there are people lining?"

Sure enough, there were. They were watching us half-amused and half-frustrated. But mostly amuse. I puffed my cheeks like I always do in protest. Natsume returned a conceited smirk. Ugh! Natsume Hyuuga always gets his way!

He pulled out the rabbits needed and held it out for the cashier. Natsume stared icily at the lady who has gawked at him for this whole time. "Well? Aren't you going to take it?"

She nodded, chewing her gum faster and taking the money—not after giving Natsume one flirty wink. I grumbled at the sight of it. I know he isn't affected by any other girl but the least he could do is show everyone that I'm his and he's mine…

Then it dawned to me. While we were strolling around Central Park, looking for a Howalon store, I was clouded with gray thoughts. _Hmm… Maybe it's because a pathetic crybaby like me doesn't deserve him… Oh! Does that mean Natsume might break up with me? I don't want him to! He wouldn't! _

…_Would he? _I accidentally squeezed his hand hard.

The fire-caster glanced at me. "Why do you look so sad?" He finally asked, clutching my hand tightly as well.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Don't mind me." I assured him but Natsume wasn't going to let it go so easily. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I told you it's nothing."

"When you say nothing it always means something." Natsume said crossly, stopping and scrutinizing me charily. I tried to tear my eyes away from his but he grabbed my chin. "What is it?" He pressed his forehead on mine.

I hesitated. He's going to fry me until I respond. But it's such a bothersome topic. I don't want to ruin our date. I sighed. "Every girl thinks you're single and they don't see me as someone for you." I mumbled under my shaky breath.

Natsume merely blinked and the next few words were infuriating, "You don't have to be jealous."

"I-I am not jealous!" I said, utterly flustered which just makes his smirk wicked. "Polka, I know you're jealous."

"Just a little!" I admitted, knowing I would lose eventually. "I'm just sad because they don't see me as your girl!" I was certain that I was going to cry. Natsume must have sensed it too because he lifted his hand to pat her cheeks, comfortingly.

"Hn. You have what they don't have, Mikan."

"… What is it?"

"Me. Duh."

"Unbelievable."

"And beauty. And stubbornness. And clumsiness. And idiocy." His fingertips traced my jaw line fondly.

"The first was nice until the last…" I said.

"But that's what I like about you." A blush bloomed before I could even process everything in my head. Natsume was blushing too. I can see it beneath all the afternoon rays.

How adorable! Though after all the pep-talk, I felt myself frown. "But they still think I'm not—!"

"Hey, weirdo." He interrupted me and drifted his attention on the shopping bags, his other hand was holding. I followed his ruby-like eyes and I started wondering what kind of clothes he bought me in the other store. "Want to see what I bought for you?"

He dropped his hand to fetch my shirt. I was eagerly craning my neck to see what it was. Knowing Natsume it could be provocative! Ugh! The nerve. As I ranted in my head, he showed me a neatly folded shirt.

I looked at the gray fabric shirt with wide eyes. It's so casual which surprised me. "I want to see you wear the shirt I got you." Natsume said, after a while.

"Um… wear?" I glanced around us. There were fewer people on the sidewalk but seriously? He wants me to strip?

"Overlapped it with the shirt you're wearing." He said simply. "I just want to see you wear it."

I decided to give in to his request. I ripped the price tag before wriggling into the shirt. It was a little tight since I was wearing it over another blouse. I thought I couldn't get sillier than now until I saw the design imprinted on my new shirt. There were silver bedazzled letters. It all formed into this: I'm Stupid.

I gaped at it then at Natsume who was completely satisfied.

"Natsume…" I started steadily. My anger was rising and veins were popping. I clenched my hands into fists, watching him as he fished for something in the shopping bags. "NATSUME! HOW COULD YOU BUY ME SUCH A HORRIBLE, MEAN SHIRT?! YOU BIG JERK! MEANIE! MEANIE! PERVERT! BALDY! MEANIE!"

There was more than that but the words ran back into my mouth. Baffled, I watched Natsume worn a gray t-shirt like mine. After straightening it, he altered his awareness on me and was brandishing a melting smile.

"With what we're both wearing, every girl will know that I'm yours. Does that make you feel better, Polka?"

I nodded, speechless. It was mean. But I see it as a sweet thing. He reached out for my hand and I gladly took it. I disregarded the strange looks the passers were giving us.

It didn't matter as long as they see what's written on my shirt:

I'm Stupid.

And his:

I'm _FOREVER_ with Stupid.

**~... But a possessive boyfriend would choose and buy two shirts for you and him to match and to say: **

**"She's mine forever".~**

* * *

**A/N: **Is that sweet enough or _too_ sweet? Do leave a **suggestion** or a _criticism_ or some **violent** reaction to the box below. I call the box, "_Bob_" in my other stories. So, I think I would call him, "George" in this story. **George the Review Box**. Heh. Either way, thank you for reading!

Next one-shot: "Making You Smile"


	2. Chapter 2: Making You Smile

**A/N: **Hello, again! Thank you for the **favorites** and **follows** and the **reviews**! It is deeply appreciated. XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything but the plot and stuff.

* * *

**[Not Like Any Other Boyfriend]**

**"Making You Smile"**

~_Good boyfriends would hug you until you smile again…~_

A dark cloud was figuratively cast above me. I'm very familiar with like emotions "happiness" and "shock" and "anger" and "frustration" and "hunger" but I have never, ever felt a wave of sadness. I sighed. Just thinking of that word makes me even more awful. I crinkled my nose.

_Why? Why does it have to happen? He could have lived… but he died… I was too late! _

Those thoughts were terrorizing me in the head. I feel like crying. But I couldn't. Not while I'm walking across the halls of my beloved academy. And I don't want people to worry. I tried to disguise my sorrow with a grin but it's just making things worse.

_It's my fault that he died…_ I thought resentfully. _I could have done something!_

"Oi, Polka Dots…"

_But I didn't! _

"Polka…"

_Oh! I want to be happy again but it's so hard to forget it… _

"POLKA DOTS!" Someone shook me vigorously. My face contorted to bewilderment upon seeing my cross boyfriend.

The handsome, hot-brooding fire-caster Natsume Hyuuga stood before me, arms folded and his uniform was slightly cluttered. He was annoyed but his crimson eyes were containing concern.

"What's the matter Natsume?" I asked, beaming faintly at him.

"What's the matter? You were standing in the middle of the corridors." He replied snappishly. I tilted my head, perplexed. I studied my surroundings and sure enough, I was indeed stuck in the middle of the student body. Most passers were staring at me this whole time. I smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

"Weirdo…" Natsume sighed, exasperated and without further ado, he entangled his fingers on my chocolate-brown hair that fell until my shoulder. "Where have you been?" I didn't fail to miss the over-protectiveness in his husky voice.

My amber eyes lit upon remembering how possessive he could get. "Oh! I just came from the faculty…" I said, leaving despair away from those words. He nodded, dropping his hand. "You sure nothing happened?"

"Y-Yeah!" I said. "Uh, um, want to do homework with me in the library?" I quickly changed the aura before he could detect anything off.

"… Fine." He nodded, after having a staring contest with me. Although he looked like he was going to say something but he was holding back…

Without hesitating, he grabbed my hand and gripped on it. We've held hands in public all the time but I was still overwhelmed by this warm feeling. Despite this sweet motion, I was troubled. I can't get rid of the sadness within me. But I'm sure with Natsume's presence I would be able to forget my woes!

He stopped walking for some reason. I stirred from my bleak thoughts and took notice that we were in the library already.

The chair scratched the marble floor and I watched my boyfriend sit down comfortably. _Hmm…_ Whenever I sit down, Little would jumped into my lap and nestle himself there. Then, I would draw my hand out and brush its smooth, gold fur.

Natsume looked up to me expectantly. "What the hell are you standing there for?"

He tugged me down to Earth again. I was flustered by my absent-mindedness. I shook my head and murmured, "Sorry." I pulled the chair and sat beside him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as I shrugged my old backpack off.

"Nothing, really." I denied almost too immediately. When I brought my mathematics book, Natsume has placed his face closer to mine. Oh! I was taken aback. The tip of our noses touched and I could practically feel his warm breath. I know, I know. I'm supposed to be used to it, but I guess I never grew tired of it like the "holding hands" thing.

"Really?" He scrutinized my face.

"Y-Yes! Now, please, move your face away from mine. I-It's too much." My once pale cheeks turned to rosy pink. Ooh! That pervert! The response made the fire-caster smirk. "Don't say that with that kind of face. You're just asking for more."

"What kind of face?"

"That ugly but interesting face."

"Ugh. You're still terrible."

"I'm an honest man." He smiled a wolfish one before marking my forehead with a kiss. But when he pulled back, his expression shifted. "But you're not an honest woman." He noted bluntly, clasping my hand. "So, what's bothering you?"

I sniffled. I remembered everything again. The memories were like old photographs and it hurt to look at each of them. The hot tears were blurring my sight. "Oh! Natsume! I went to the faculty because I was going to ask for a remedial in Science. But then I overheard the teachers saying that Little died!"

"… Little?" He knitted his eyebrows.

"Our class's pet!" I grieved. "The poor kitten! I wished I volunteered to take care of it… But I didn't! Oh! It's my fault that it died! The poor thing!" My cheeks were tear-streaked. I was absolutely downhearted. I don't like this feeling!

"Pfft," Natsume was stifling a laugh. "You're sad because of a filthy cat?"

"FILTHY CAT?!" I stared at him with disbelieving eyes. "How could you say such a thing?! Little is like a family to us all!" Great. Before I know it, I'm now handling another "Bad-Boy-Hyuuga" situation.

"You always like to make the most insignificant things the most important, huh?" Natsume said indignantly, crossing his arms across his chest. Through my salty tears, I retorted, "You always complain when I do!"

"Polka, they're going to buy another cat."

"It won't be the same!" I cried. He looked at me with such a bored expression. I wanted to demand what's with that face but I was too absorbed by melancholy to do so. A while ago, I swore I wouldn't cry. But I did.

I was counting on Natsume to cheer me up. But what did he do? His chair rocked backward and I watched—dumbfounded—as he walked away from our table.

I could not believe it. MY OWN BOYFRIEND LEFT ME TO CRY?! I whimpered softly, cupping my face to catch the teardrop myself. But I heard the chair creaked beside me. "N-Natsume…?" I croaked. Once I uncovered my face, I realized it was someone else.

"Oh… It's you!" I sniffled. "What are you doing here, Tsubasa-senpai?"

He raised a thick, hard-bounded, brown book. "… I was just here to pick up a book my darling Misaki left." He was looking at me with his dark blue oceanic, concerned eyes.

The Shadow Prince cocked his head to the right as he rested on the empty chair of Natsume. "What's the matter, Mikan-chan?" He asked softly. "Did Natsume do something to you…?"

I felt Tsubasa-senpai run his hand against my hair. It made me feel slightly better. "It's just that Little died…" I choked the explanation out of my sobs.

"Little?" He raised a brow.

"Our class's pet!" I moaned. How could I be the only one who felt so emotional about his passing!? Tsubasa-senpai shook his head as he rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. "Do my little _kouhai_ need a shoulder to cry on?" He smiled vaguely.

I thought about it. _Do I need one?_ I parted my lips to give the Shadow Prince my answer but there was smoke, then fire—bursting from the book Tsubasa-senpai was holding. He shrieked and dropped it from surprise.

I was able to nullify it before the Misaki-sempai's book turned to cinders "Natsume!" I stared at him, angrily.

Like before, it didn't affect Natsume at all. That meanie!

He shot a dirty look at Tsubasa-senpai who was over-dramatically moaning about the burnt book before forcibly yanking me out of my seat. I was protesting all the way but obviously, he won't listen.

My red-eyed boyfriend pushed me between the bookshelves. "What is wrong with you?!" A scowl formed in his marvelous face. I gaped at him. My eyes still wet from the recent tears. "What do you mean what's wrong with me?!"

"Were you about to say 'yes' to him if I hadn't come?" He demanded, then took my silence as a "yes". But really! I was about to say "no"! I pouted at the fact he doesn't trust me. As if fed up, Natsume sighed and looked away.

"You're such a difficult girlfriend."

"Excuse me?!"

He looked back to me with such intensity it might have stolen my breath. Natsume shook his head, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Never ever, _ever_ go to other guys when you have problems. I'm here, for God's sake!" He grumbled, shaking me violently. "Am I not enough to make you happy!?"

"Y-You left me a while ago!" I wasn't capable enough to swallow my gallon of tears. "You d-d-didn't cheer me up at all!" I sobbed at this rate.

"Why would you do that?!" I regretted adding that.

This particular part of the library was flooded with silence.

There was pain inflicting on Natsume's facial features. It torn a chunk of my heart! He really gets me when he does that. Ugh! That mean, manipulative guy!But unlike me, he was good at keeping his composure.

"Well... I was going to cheer you up…" He mumbled. "But I don't know any good jokes. So, I went to look for a joke book, here in the library." To prove this, Natsume fumbled a pocketbook out of his side-pocket and he showed it to me.

"… '101 Funniest Jokes Ever to Be Made'…" I read aloud, pausing my sadness. I laughed at my boyfriend's hilarity to his shock. I shook my head and threw my arms around him, helplessly.

He was still shocked but reciprocated my embrace. "Well, aren't you one weird idiot," Natsume noted. "You were crying a while ago, now you're laughing." I could somehow feel him smiling against my ear.

"Because," I muffled my laughter, pulling away to see his reaction, "you went to look for a good joke to tell me!"

I hope his blushing wasn't a figment of imagination. He diverted his eyes from mine. "Stupid… You know, I suck at jokes and stuff… I'm not like Koko or Kitsu…" He muttered briefly. But frankly, his reddening made it difficult for me to concentrate what he was saying. Hahaha! This is just too cute!

I crashed my lips on his. Again, another surprise for him. I looked up to him and grinned. He was flashing a tiny smile at me too. I'm so happy to know that he shows me this side of him.

"You don't have to tell me jokes." I giggled, ruffling his hair fondly. "You could have just hugged me."

"What?" Natsume returned to being all-too serious. "You just want me to hug you to make your crying more comfortable? Will that really help you? I rather tell you corny jokes until you laugh."

With that said, I ended up listening to him read the jokes of the borrowed book for at least an hour. No matter how odd and absurd the jokes were, I did more than just smiling. I was laughing my head off at how adorable and sweet my boyfriend is—utterly forgetting why I was upset.

**~… But mean boyfriends would recite to you all sorts of corny jokes until you laugh and forget why you were crying in the first place…~**

* * *

**A/N: **_I like writing stuff like this._ But I'm afraid if it's not as fluffy or as sweet as I wanted it to be. Anyways, tell **Georgie** how you guys feel about this story._ Thank you for reading!_

Next one-shot: _**Eating with You**_


	3. Chapter 3: Eating with You

**A/N: **It's always a pleasure to write these multiple one-shots. Thank you for the **reviews** and **follows** and **faves**.

_I apologized for an OOC Natsume. I thought it would be nice to show another side of him as Mikan's boyfriend. Correct me if I'm wrong (because I have never been in love in my whole life) when you're really in love, you experienced some changes so I had to alter a bit of Natsume's personality (if ever you do find him out-of-character). I apologize again._

**DISCLAIMER: **Own nothing but plot.

* * *

**[Not Like Any Other Boyfriend]**

**"Eating with You"**

_~When eating, a good boyfriend always orders whatever food you like and watches you gobble them warmly...~_

I, Mikan Sakura love to smile, be with friends and love ones, laugh and forget and as well as—to eat! My amber eyes were widening to see the gold-leathered menu. I was fervently flipping through the pages. I gawked at all the food enlisted. They have such tasty food! They were all vivacious and fresh. I could hear my stomach grumbling.

"Oi, Polka, it's not very lady-like to drool." A distinct voice reached me. I merely glanced across the fancy round table to find an annoyed guy. I pouted. Natsume was staring at me with those piercing red eyes. Actually. They weren't as piercing as before. It has a tinge of tenderness, gentleness and I feel really special.

"Well, I can't help it!" I snapped, flipping through the menu. "The food looks so good!"

"What do you expect? It's a five-star restaurant." He said as matter-of-factly but I can tell there was a hidden pleasure in his tone. It's a five-star restaurant, indeed.

Natsume Hyuuga outdid himself today. I was expecting for a normal lunch but wow. He brought a protesting me here in "_Luigi's Gourmet_" and revealed that he reserved a table for two. I was stun, happy then mortified.

I wish he told me about the dress code because I'm practically the only one in the restaurant who isn't wearing a fancy dress or something! Maybe I should have seen through Natsume's get-up. Oh! I would have realized what sort of date I'm about to get, then!

I sub-consciously glance at myself. I looked like a lost girl plucked out from the street with my lousy "Simple Plan" t-shirt and paint-splattered jeans. But I didn't want to destroy the aura of our lovely date, so I plastered a grin for the rest of the time.

I peered over my menu.

Natsume made his suit really unkempt. It was all crinkled and blotched from the dirt outside (I accidentally pushed him on the mud while he was making fun of my taste in music). Despite his unruly appearance, he still looked so handsome with his black, raven disarray sleek hair and toned complexion.

He left the white, cotton shirt underneath his black, velvet jacket half-unbutton and he had rolled his sleeves up to his forearm. I am not sure if he did this on purpose or because he was really bothered by the heat.

Well, since he has the Fire Alice, I'm guessing it's intentionally. Natsume smiled smugly. "So, are you still drooling because of the food or is it because of my godly appearance?"

I creased my forehead and pursed my lips. "It's d-definitely not because of you!"

"Right…" He went through his own menu after slumping on the polished chair and waving at the waiter to order. "…Go ahead…" Natsume said, without peeking behind the list.

The waiter stared at me unwearying, taking out his notepad and pen. I suppressed a toothy smile. "I can order anything, right, _love_?"

I added my little pet name for him. It was a magic word I discovered last few months ago. Natsume seems to be weakened by it and always gives in without a complaint. He rolled his eyes and responded monotonously, "Whatever."

I clapped my hands together fervently and motioned for the waiter to creep closer. "I want this one! And this one! Then, this one! And then that! Then this! Oh! And as well as this! It looks so delicious! I want this one too! And I also want—!"

"Isn't that a lot?" Shot a wary Natsume, dislodging his attention on the menu.

I huffed. "You said I can order anything!"

"But not _everything_, Polka." He shook his head.

"I promise I'll finish everything!"

"… If you get fat, I'm going to call you Piggy or even Hoggy."

"How rude!"

"This is such a hassle… I should have brought us to an 'Eat-All-You-Can' buffet…" Natsume muttered, looking back to his menu. Is he seriously going to ruin our dinner because of my diet? Ugh! Once Natsume was done with his orders, the waiter bowed graciously, murmured, "Please wait for your meal" and disappeared.

I propped my chin with my hands. And that's pretty much how I spent the time waiting for our lunch. I was thinking of how delectable the chicken wings would be or how tasty mushroom soup would be. Until a finger snap awoke me from my thoughts. "Eh? Huh? Ne, Natsume, what's wrong?"

"What are you thinking?" He asked, eyeing me charily.

"Food."

Natsume made a face. "You're grinning like Grinch because of that?"

"I don't grin like Grinch!" I said angrily.

"Food… I bet I taste better than what ever is in your plate." He muttered briefly. I inclined my head and gaped at him.

"N-Natsume! You're even jealous over some food!"

Honestly. I don't even know why he thinks I'm the childish one in our relationship!

Before he could come up some retort, the smartly dressed waiter approached our table, balancing a tray full of colorful, appetizing meals. Oh! My lunch would be so heavenly! "Thank you Mr. Waiter!" Instinctively, my hands went for the spoon and fork after thanking the young man.

I failed to see Natsume arched his brow. "You thank _him _but not me?"

"Fank yu, Natchumeh!" I said with a mouthful of pork noodles and shreds of chicken leg. He gazed at me incredulously.

"Charming," he said dryly, poking his own food moodily. I was too busy devouring every thing left on the table to even notice the stares of others. I must have looked like a vacuum cleaner. Well, Hotaru did tell me I get easily distracted when it comes to food. I looked up and saw Natsume's lips moving. I didn't understand since I was drowned by the chomping noises of my fresh cucumber.

Whatever it was, I was concentrating too much with my food.

As the waiter collected all the empty plates and bowls, I shyly whispered, "Can I have some of the dessert?"

I utterly forgot that my boyfriend was born with keen hearing. He glanced at me dubiously. "You're _still _hungry, Piggy?"

"They have all my favorites!" I groaned helplessly. Natsume sighed and beckoned the amused waiter for our sweets. I noticed that he was extremely quiet at this particular waiting period. Hmm… Did I do something wrong that upset him?

"Ne, Natsume," I began. "Now that I think of it… Am I ordering too much? Uh, if you don't have enough money for it all, I'll pay too and I promise I won't go overboard next time!"

The famous fire-caster ogled his ruby eyes on me. "I don't really care about the bill." He said bleakly, then his lips morphed into a smirk. "I'm just worried you would die from obesity."

I flung my napkin into that stupid, mean face of his.

"Meanie!" Whenever I stuck my tongue out, Natsume would either care less or be pissed or my case, be pleased. I don't really get this boy.

"Sir, Ma'am," The waiter materialized in my sight. "Desserts."

My amber eyes were as huge as the basketball (if possible though most likely not)! I find myself digging in a portion of this lovely large strawberry cake. It was creamy, sugary and plain sweet. Maybe it's because the cake has Fluff Puffs on top! This is so in my "Favorite" list!

But of course, leave "ruining the moment" to Natsume. His arm stretched for the pepper and salt shakers beside my plate and he purposely accidentally dropped those things into my cake!

"Hey! Natsume!" I gasped accusingly. "You destroyed the cake!" I plucked the shakers out of the now mashed cake. He shrugged. "They slipped." He answered simply. His were eyes sharpening mischievously.

I pouted but eventually, disregarded his behavior. After taking another new slice of cake, Natsume made another clumsy move. His hand knocked over my drink which spilled onto my dessert.

"Natsume!" I groaned. He looked at me innocently. And let me emphasized the "innocently" of that statement. Ugh! My boyfriend again, shrugged. "It's not my fault that the tissues are far from my reach."

I creased my forehead. "Don't you have a napkin?"

"It's mucked."

"Well… You could have asked me! I would have given it to you."

"All humans make mistake." He said before concentrating on his dessert. That pyromaniac is so close to getting it. As soon as I got another piece of cake, I heavily guarded Natsume's movements. It's the last piece. I've only eaten one slice of this fluffy cake.

I hesitantly took my fork and was ready to take the cream until I saw at the corner of my eye, the tissue burning underneath my plate. I shrieked out of the blue, causing a spur of commotion in the restaurant. Right on cue, the waiter arrived with a pail of water. He dumped it exactly on my plate where the fire was building up. I could not believe that happened. My cake is all soaked!

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, Miss…" The waiter apologized earnestly. "We have nothing to do with the fire but if ever you're injured we would help and sent medical—!"

"It's okay… it's just a tiny fire." I said. I didn't even know that I was already narrowing my eyes on Natsume Hyuuga. I thanked the waiter for his kindness and returned to my seat. I set my arms across my chest and stared across the table, heatedly.

"You really are a noisy little girl." Natsume remarked as if he had nothing to do with it. I glared at him. "Is that all you have to say, you jerk!?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know… An explanation for why you were sabotaging my sweet Fluff cake?" I griped, almost cleaving my hair out. Natsume simply smirked. How dare he smirk at his girlfriend who's hysterically crying for her food! Okay. That's kind of a silly thing to cry about. But under these circumstances, I think I have every right to take this seriously.

"I was bored." And that answer made my veins popped.

"All because you were bored?!"

His eyes flickered on me intimately. I might have shuddered if I wasn't so mad. "Naturally," he grunted. "You were busy shoving food into your mouth to even notice me. So, I thought it would be hilarious to mess with your meals."

I gawked at him. "You really were jealous over my food!"

"That's so childish. It's the waiter I'm planning to kill."

"N-Natsume!"

"What?"

"… Um, then why did you—?"

"I like how you're obsessed with food but really, Hoggy, you're not eating alone."

Looking back, I kind of did ignore him and I didn't thank him properly and I was also acting like a snob. Oh, god. I'm a terrible girlfriend. I threw a sad, guilty stare down at the table. "I'm so sorry, Natsume! I didn't think you'd feel that way!"

"Whatever. I'll get you another Fluff cake as my apology." He said, looking at me fondly. I was expecting him to call the waiter but it was more than that.

A spoon was floating near my mouth, in a matter of seconds. It carried a piece of strawberry-icing cake and a dash of Fluff Puffs. My eyes climbed until it met Natsume's crimson, fiery ones. He quirked a brow and I could see something pinkish glowing on his cheeks. It's always a rare yet wonderful sight to see him blush.

"What? Hurry up and eat it!" He said, slightly flustered.

"… Um… i-isn't that your cake…?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and so?"

"You don't want to eat it…?"

He looked at me with a soft expression. I think it's enough to make my heart pound faster. "I was busy messing with your food to even think of my own."

"Oh… but Natsume—!"

He clicked his tongue, not letting me finish. "Just shut up and let me feed you."

"But I—!"

He took the opportunity to push the spoon full of cake into my mouth. Argh. He's so rough and conceited. I swallowed the chunk. It tasted better than the last… Was it because of him?

Natsume lifted the spoon with another piece and was waiting for me to part my lips again. I beamed at him. He's a jerk. But the _sweetest_ jerk.

**~... But a bad boyfriend always complains about your diet, mess with your food and makes it all up by feeding you...~**

* * *

**A/N: **As always, spread your love or hate for this story. Georgie is waiting for you below.

Next one-shot: _**Watching Movies with You**_


End file.
